Celtic Dream
by normisihb
Summary: Un presente, un pasado y el sueño con el amor.
1. Prologo

**Una nueva historia, un nuevo juego, la misma amistad. Eso es Celtic Dream. **

**Gracias nuevamente Noemi por jugar conmigo, con esta historia y por estar ahi. Thanks my beloved ones, you know who you are and how much your friendship means!**

**Y finalmente gracias Terry Grandchester por ser la inspiracion y el sueño sin fin. Esta historia es para ti, querido Lord!**

**Celtic dream**

**Prologo**

Candice White Andrey nació siendo la heredera de la familia más rica de Estados Unidos. Pero eso no es algo importante cuando tienes seis años y en tu mente tienes imágenes que estas lejos de comprender. Su hermano William le había leído toda clase de historias y le había contado sus aventuras por África. Candy amaba perderse en las historias de su hermano soñando con ser la princesa de los cuentos que al final encuentra a su príncipe azul. Pero había un secreto que la pequeña guardaba. Su príncipe azul tenía un rostro, y ese rostro era del hombre más bello que Candy jamás hubiera visto. Pero no solo tenía rostro sino que ese príncipe llegaba todas las noches a su recámara y recargado en el dosel de su cama, tocaba con ternura una suave melodía que la llevaba al mundo de los sueños.

Candy no recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que el hermoso joven había llegado a su recámara, así como tampoco imaginaba como sería su vida sin él. Candy le había hablado a William de su visitante nocturno. Al principio el joven heredero se asustó pensando que alguien irrumpía en la habitación de su hermana. Y después de un par de noches vigilando las entradas y las ventanas comprendió que su hermana tenía un amigo imaginario producto tal vez de todas las historias que leía sobre princesas y castillos encantados. Eso era normal para una jovencita, pensó y Candy no volvió a mencionarlo hasta que estaba a punto de cumplir los diez años. William había observado a Candy dar largos paseos por el jardín de las rosas siempre distraída. Pero no solo William se había dado cuenta de esta actitud sino también la tía Abuela, quien era la albacea encargada del futuro no solo de William y Candy sino de la familia Andrey.

-Candy me está preocupando William –comentó la tía abuela, con el tono severo que utilizaba para reprender cualquier actitud que desafiara las reglas impuestas en la familia.

El había estado observando a Candy desde la ventana del despacho y no se había percatado de la presencia de la tía.

-Solamente tiene una imaginación muy activa tía, no hay nada de que preocuparse –intentó convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-La imaginación no es algo bueno William, el mundo real es cruel y despiadado con la gente que se atreve a vivir en ese mundo y mucho más si es una mujer.

-Hablaré con ella –ofreció William

-Hablar no servirá de nada. Habrá que darle mas clases y mantenerla ocupada hasta caer la noche –fueron las órdenes de la tía antes de salir.

William suspiró con fastidio. Sabía que había algo de razón en las palabras de la tía y odiaba que tuviera razón. Candy era una hermosa niña nacida en una época en donde las mujeres no tenían voz ni voto. En donde debían seguir reglas arcaicas y procrear. Candy era diferente, siempre lo había sido. Siempre tenía preguntas para todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor y nunca se conformaba con las órdenes que la tía le daba, lo cual siempre desencadenaba la furia de la tía y por consiguiente los regaños y castigos. Tal vez le habían hecho más falta sus padres que a él, pero nada se podía remediar y si quería tenerla cerca y que la tía no pensara en un internado, tendría que meterla en cintura.

Caminó por el jardín de flores. Sabía que la encontraría en el columpio, retraída y distante como últimamente. Y no se equivocó. Candy estaba meciéndose con tranquilidad con la mirada fija en la nada.

-Hola pequeña –intento sonar casual

-Hola William –fue la respuesta de Candy. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada del cielo al escucharlo hablar.

-¿Quieres que te mesa como cuando eras mas pequeña?-preguntó con entusiasmo

La chiquilla se limitó a subir los hombros y él lo tomó como un si. Fue empujándola suavemente y la niña tomó con más fuerzas las cadenas que sostenían el columpio. Si William la iba a mecer como en antaño, era mejor sostenerse. El aire llenaba sus pulmones y su boca se abrió para liberar una carcajada. Hacia tanto tiempo que no reía de esa manera, pero el viento y el movimiento le estaban dando libertad y sintió ganas de llorar y cantar y sentir. Después de largos minutos de felicidad, William dejó de empujar y lentamente el columpio se empezó a detener.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír pequeña

-Últimamente no hay mucho por sonreír William

-Eres demasiado joven para hablar así, antes solías contarme todo

-No hay mucho que contar, solo fantasías de una chiquilla

-Antes solías contarme incluso tus fantasías-le aclaró

-Te enojarás si te cuento

-Ponme a prueba

La niña miró los hermosos ojos de William y vio ese brillo de honestidad que la invitaba a confiar.

-Se trata de…él.

William se quedó pensando un momento. Candy no le había hablado de algún chico que él recordara. Ella, al ver su confusión, decidió ser mas clara.

-Se que tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero es…- y se detuvo un segundo al pensar que no sabía su nombre. Que a pesar de los años jamás se lo había preguntado ni le había puesto uno. Sus encuentros eran demasiado felices como para pensar en cosas tan superficiales como un nombre. Además, ¿qué nombre podría existir que fuera ideal para el príncipe perfecto? –es él,…es el chico que aparece en mis sueños.

William logró recordar el par de veces en que ella había hablado de aquellos sueños. La miró a los ojos, en ellos pudo percibir cierta melancolía, angustiado por la actitud de la pequeña, tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuéntame de él?- solicito mientras movía con los pies el columpio.

La escuchó con atención, su voz cambiaba de tonalidades cada vez que lo mencionaba, le contó como en sus ratos de soledad, él los había convertido en ratos de alegría, William se sorprendió al escuchar a detalle el comportamiento y sobre todo el físico del joven.

-¿Sabes Candy? Eso me recuerda a una vieja leyenda- la chiquilla levantó la cara en espera de alguna maravillosa historia de su hermano.

-¿Me la contarías? - preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Claro que si pequeña.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro William la tomó de la mano y la guío hacia el portal de las rosas, le pidió a Dorothy té y pastitas para acompañarlo, no solo sus historias reanimaban a Candy sino también la comida..

-Al parecer esto nos llevara tiempo- comentó la chiquilla al ver el servicio puesto.

-No mucho, solo que me gusta estar a tu lado y disfruto las pastitas con el té de la tarde y se que tu también pequeña –le guiñó un ojo.

La voz clara y masculina de Willians se dejó escuchar por el portal y la niña se dejó arrullar por el tono melodioso de su hermano:

"_Cuenta la leyenda que una noche Aengus, hijo del rey Dagdae, soñó con una hermosa joven caminando hacia el pie de su cama. Ella era la criatura más hermosa en toda la faz de Eriu. La joven poseía un cuerpo suave y grácil y un rostro que no tenía comparación alguna. Sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas brillantes, su nariz perfecta estaba salpicada de diminutas y suaves pecas y sus labios rojos le daban color a su piel blanca como la nieve. _

_Aengus estaba lejos de ser un hombre desagradable. El joven era la personificación de la belleza y la perfección. Tenía un par de hermosos ojos color zafiro que cambiaban de tonalidad dependiendo del caprichoso sol. Su sonrisa enigmática hipnotizaba a cuanta joven lo veía y siempre había sido asediado por hermosas mujeres. Pero nadie había logrado cautivarlo de ninguna manera tanto como lo había hecho esta joven que acababa de ver._

_Cuando despertó del trance y de la fascinación de ver a esta bella mujer, le ofreció su mano invitándola a recostarse junto a él, pero cuando su mano estaba por tocar la de ella, la joven desapareció, dejándolo confundió y vació. El resto de la noche y toda la siguiente mañana lo pasó en esperando su regreso. Al no verla nuevamente comenzó a sentirse enfermo y sin ánimos de levantarse. La tarde llegó y la joven reapareció tocando una hermosa melodía que lo llevó a un suave letargo y finalmente a conciliar el sueño toda la noche. _

_Un año completo pasó y la joven seguía visitando a Aengus durante las noches. Aengus se enamoró perdidamente de la joven pero se cercioró de guardar su dulce secreto solo para él. ¿Quién creería la historia de una joven que lo visitaba por las noches y de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre o había escuchado su voz? Era mejor no decirlo. _

_Aengus cayó enfermo pero nadie sabia cual mal lo aquejaba. Todos los doctores que habitaban Eriu llegaron a revisarlo, y frustrados aseguraban a Dagdae que no podían encontrar la causa de su mal. Dagdae, desesperado, mando traer a Fergne, un hombre muy sabio y respetado que era conocido por reconocer las enfermedades de los hombres con tan solo ver su rostro. Fergne pidió ver a Aengus a solas y le dijo:_

_-Tu mal es el amor –aseguró_

_-Has adivinado mi mal –contestó Aengus _

_-Tu corazón ha enfermado y no le has dicho a nadie-le regañó Fergne_

_-Una joven viene a mi todas las noches –comenzó su relato, sintiendo un peso desvanecerse de sus hombros-es la mujer mas bella que he visto, toca un instrumento, con la suavidad de un ángel, y logra llevarme al mundo de los sueños para encontrar paz y tranquilidad. _

_Fergne mandó por la madre de Aengus, Boand, y la urgió a realizar la búsqueda de la joven. Se dedicaron días y noches por un año completo en la búsqueda de la misteriosa joven sin resultado alguno. Dagdae y Boand se hundieron en la desesperación pues de continuar Aengus así, moriría. Dagdae envió mensajeros al vecino reino y fue recibido por Bodb, rey de Mumu. Dagdae contó la triste historia de Aengus y pidió su ayuda para encontrar a la joven, y un año más pasó. _

_Dagdae recibió la noticia de la visita de Bodb y sumido en la tristeza por la enfermedad de su hijo lo recibió._

_-Te tengo buenas noticias Dagdae, -grito con jubilo el rey - hemos encontrado a la joven que describiste y que es el mas grande anhelo de tu hijo. Aengus deberá venir con nosotros para reconocerla. _

_Aengus fue llevado en un carruaje hasta Sid ar Femuin. Bodb a su lado le advirtió:_

_-Debes saber joven Aengus que si reconoces a la joven, no esta en mis manos dártela. Este no es mi reino y solo pasando un gran reto podrás tenerla. _

_Aengus y Bodb llegaron a un majestuoso lago de aguas cristalinas y ahí se encontraban ciento cincuenta hermosas jóvenes. Todas eran hermosas y su belleza era hipnotizante. Pero para Aengus había una que resaltaba por encima de todas. Sus ojos tenían vida propia y no había color en el mundo que se comparara._

_-¿Reconoces a la chica? –pregunto Bodb con ansiedad al no ver diferencia alguna entre las hermosas mujeres._

_-Si –contestó Aengus sintiendo la felicidad llenar su corazón y todo su cuerpo. Ella era la joven más hermosa de entre todas y sabía que podría reconocerla aun en la absoluta oscuridad. Sus ojos color zafiro recorrieron la forma de la joven con adoración y felicidad reconociendo al ser amado._

_-No puedo hacer más por ti hijo. Hasta aquí ha terminado mi promesa con tu padre._

_-¿Quién es ella? –susurro el joven esperando al menos saber su nombre_

_-Su nombre es Càer Ibormeith._

_Dagdae, Boand, Aengus y Bodb viajaron a la provincia de Connachta para encontrarse con su padre Ethal._

_-Lo siento señor, pero esta __más allá de mi poder el darte a mi hija –fueron sus palabras en cuanto vio a los forasteros._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con enfado Dagdae. _

_-Mi hija es una hermosa joven que a la que le ha sido otorgado un don. Ella puede convertirse en un hermoso cisne a conveniencia y solo ella puede escoger al hombre de su vida_

_-Yo soy ese hombre –contesto con convicción Aengus_

_-Tendrás que probarlo mi señor. Deberás reconocer a mi hija en el lago en su forma de cisne. Si lo haces pasaras el resto de esta vida con ella._

_-¿Esta vida?- preguntó confuso Aengus_

_-Si logras reconocerla su vida juntos estará sellada y bendita. En las siguientes vidas puede que ella sea la que tenga que buscarte. ¿O es que acaso no la recuerdas mi señor? –pregunto enigmático Ethal_

_Y entonces Aengus recordó fragmentos de vidas pasadas en donde había encontrado a Càer Ibormeith o ella lo había encontrado. Sus almas habían sido unidas en esas vidas y separadas en la muerte para tener que volver a encontrarse. _

_Aengus regresó al lago en donde la había visto y esta vez en lugar de bellas mujeres encontró ciento cincuenta majestuosos cisnes. Todos eran hermosos y su belleza bordeaba lo divino. Esta no era una tarea fácil, pero el siempre supo encontrar a su amada. Se tomo su tiempo para observarlos, hasta que finalmente la encontró. Su plumaje era el más brillante y sus facciones eran las más suaves de entre todos los cisnes. Se acerco con seguridad y acaricio la cabeza del hermoso cisne._

_-Te he encontrado amada mía, por fin estaremos juntos. Por favor quédate a mi lado –pidió el joven acariciando la mejilla de su amada._

_El hermoso cisne fue iluminado por una suave luz y en su lugar apareció la joven que había logrado meterse en su corazón. Su belleza estaba intacta y sus ojos resplandecieron de felicidad al saber que Aengus la había reconocido._

_-Te esperé por mucho tiempo Aengus, pero finalmente me has reconocido Nuevamente nos espera una vida juntos- y con un beso Aengus y Càer se unieron una vida mas…"_

_Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo 1 Te vi

Capitulo 1

Te vi.

Mi nombre es Candice White Andrey, tengo quince años y he sido enviada al Colegio San Pablo para terminar mi educación como señorita y ser presentada en la sociedad americana a los dieciséis. Tuve mucha suerte de no haber sido enviada a este Colegio mucho antes. Pero supongo que terminé con la paciencia de mi tía abuela.

¿Cuál es el propósito de mandarme a este internado? Encontrarme un marido que vaya de acuerdo a _mi linaje y apellido_ y asegurarse de que mis modales sean ejemplares. ¿Eso me hace feliz? No, pero una Andrey no fue educada para ser feliz sino para obedecer, y mi hermano William esta convencido de que el amor de mi vida llegará antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, yo no lo creo…

---

-¿Quién es él? –pregunté con curiosidad a la chica de lentes. Sé que me había dado su nombre en algún momento de nuestro primer encuentro en el dormitorio, pero ver aquel chico entrar con desgarbo al salón de estudios me hizo olvidar hasta mi propio nombre.

Las reglas dictaban que debíamos ver el suelo hasta que alguien se dirigiera directamente a nosotras, también debíamos hablar en voz baja y con monosílabos y jamás debíamos buscar la interacción con alguien del sexo opuesto a menos que fuera nuestro padre, algún hermano o primo o nuestro futuro marido. En la escuela las reglas eran un poco menos estrictas ya que durante las misas, la comida o las horas de estudio teníamos que pasar tiempo con los alumnos, por ser parte de nuestra preparación. Durante mi infancia y ya entrada en la adolescencia, había visto muchos jóvenes llegar a la casa de los Andrey. Entre mis primos, los amigos de William, secretarios, abogados o administradores, jamás me sentí incomoda o atraída por alguno de ellos. Ni siquiera al caminar por los pasillos y ver a los grupos de chicos en el mismo color de uniforme había llamado tanto mi atención como ese joven de ojos azules que caminaba lentamente, sintiéndose dueño del mundo.

Las chicas lo miraban con disimulo aparentando concentrarse en sus libros cuando las monjas no las veían. Yo hacía lo mismo, recorrí su cuerpo de pies a cabeza una y otra vez buscando entender que era esa súbita fascinación que me atraía como un imán. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, manos grandes con dedos largos, espalda ancha aunque no en exageración, pero fue su rostro lo que más me impresionó. Sus labios eran suaves, el superior ligeramente más grande que el inferior, nariz recta, y un par de ojos de un extraño azul que jamás había encontrado. No, definitivamente nunca había visto un joven tan atractivo como aquel.

-Su nombre es Terruce Grandchester, por favor no vayas a levantar la vista de nuevo-fue la súplica que salió con desespero de la nerviosa joven que estaba sentada junto a mí.

-¿Por qué?- contestó el instinto que me dominaba y del que hasta ahora me daba cuenta poseía.

-Si la madre superiora te descubre mirándolo directamente te enviará al cuarto de castigo por un mes. Solamente una chica ha sido enviada ahí por tanto tiem... olvídalo, sólo… mantente lejos de Terruce Granchester. Mantente lejos de cualquier chico, está prohibido hablarles, está prohibido cualquier contacto con ellos pero con Terruce, el castigo se vuelve doble.

Suspiró sin disimular ese nerviosismo, mis ojos se fijaron en sus iris marrón esperando una explicación más larga que esa, pero ella no habló más y yo no me conformaría con verdades a medias y con la excusa de que era nueva y no conocía aun todas las reglas de este lugar, me cercioré de que todos en el salón estuvieran estudiando y volví a suplicarle a mí compañera que me hablara de él..

-Es hijo del Duque Richard Granchester y próximo heredero –comenzó con rapidez, tendría que poner mucha atención sino quería perderme algún detalle en su frenética carrera por terminar- Ha estado aquí desde los siete años, casi enseguida de la muerte de su madre. Su padre ha seguido su desempeño con extremo cuidado por ser el primer heredero. Está en la lista de los alumnos destacados que acudirán a Oxford y en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad entrará ahí mientras el duque busca a la próxima duquesa.

Patty, al fin había recordado su nombre, acercó un libro a su rostro simulando leer, tal vez no era la mejor opción siendo que Patty usaba lentes. No dijo nada más y entendí que la joven esperaba que su explicación fuera lo suficiente satisfactoria para que yo cerrara la boca y dejara a Terry Grandchester por la paz. Pero mi interés y curiosidad estaban lejos de ser saciados y mis ojos reflejaban la inmensa cantidad de preguntas que tenía.

-¡Por favor baja la vista! –suplicó de nuevo.

-Nadie está mirando –murmuré sin dejar de mirar.

-No sólo es de la hermana Grace de quien debes cuidarte, él no es…

-¿Qué? –pregunté, urgiéndola a continuar.

-No es como cualquier chico –y tuve que morderme los labios para no reír ante su sonrojo –no me mal entiendas, no es que conozca a muchos chicos, pero los estudiantes de aquí no se meten en tantos líos y no se comportan como él lo hace.

-Yo lo veo como cualquier otro-aseguré esperando que creyera en mi mentira

-No es verdad y lo sabes. Si muestras interés él podría… aprovecharse. Será mejor que dejes de preguntar y ya... ya ponte a leer o estudiar o lo que sea.

No iba a obtener una palabra más de Patty y decidí obedecerla… por ahora.

Terry –porque pensar en su nombre me acercaba a él de alguna manera- se sentó a dos mesas de la mía quedando justo frente a mí. No sé si percibió mi mirada o si la desesperación por volver a ver ese par de zafiros fue la que lo llamó pero en cuestión de segundos estaba mirándome. No había azul igual que el de sus ojos. Toda la gama de colores palidecían ante aquella intensidad y me pregunté si con ellos habría nacido un nuevo color. Pero no sólo era eso lo que me mantenía petrificada, su rostro no mostraba imperfección alguna y me pregunté si Zeus había mandado como castigo para los humanos a alguno de sus hijos. Era la personificación de la belleza y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente al ver sus labios. Cuando estos se convirtieron en una sonrisa de medio lado volví a verlo a los ojos y bajé la mirada con rapidez.

-No.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Patty con horror al escucharme

-Olvidé decir mis oraciones-mentí con facilidad

-No te preocupes Candy –me confortó mientras juntaba mis manos fingiendo hacer mis plegarias. Fingiendo pedir por mis estudios, rezaba porque esa fuera la única vez que tuviera que cruzarme con esa mirada.

---

Me senté en el marco de la ventana, el colegio estaba en completa oscuridad y mi tristeza se incrementó. Había recibido un telegrama de la tía abuela en donde me comunicaba que la búsqueda del futuro marido de Candice White-Andrey estaba en marcha. ¿De verdad creía que esa noticia iba a alegrarme? Su emoción era palpable aún leyendo las escuetas palabras del telegrama que acababa de recibir. Seguramente se regocijaba que finalmente un hombre me pondría en cintura y no solo intentaría hacerlo como William. Pero ¿por qué tenia que escoger a mi marido alguien que no fuera yo? ¿No se suponía que debíamos casarnos por amor, con alguien que cumpliera nuestras expectativas?

Me puse un camisón y encima una bata y decidí salir a tomar aire. El encierro me provocaba un nerviosismo indescriptible y entonces sentía ganas de correr y escapar de ahí. Mi frustración por no ser varón y no poder decidir sobre mi propia vida comenzaba a molestarme así que me cercioré que ninguna monja estuviera en los pasillos haciendo la ronda habitual y con rapidez salí al jardín. El aire frío londinense era demasiado húmedo para mi gusto, nada que ver con el aroma que solo Nueva York tenía. Aspiré el aire esperando encontrar el anhelado aroma de América, una combinación única entre musgos, salitre mezclado con el inconfundible olor de la ciudad, pero una vez más me decepcionaba. Debía dejar los sueños y las ilusiones atrás. Imaginar el aire de Nueva York era igual de inútil que imaginar que encontraría el verdadero amor.

Resignada comencé a hacer cuentas del tiempo que me quedaba soltera y deduje que solo pasaría un año en el Colegio San Pablo, un año sin ver a mi amiga Annie y a mi hermano. Mi presentación seria en mi cumpleaños y en esa fiesta se decidiría quien sería mi compañero de por vida.

-Con un demonio –murmuré al pensar en el tipo de hombre que la tía abuela vería perfecto para mí. Viejo, mal humorado que habría vivido sus mejores años en el último cuarto del siglo XIX.

-Pensé que las monjas hacían un mejor trabajo al educar a las señoritas… me alegra ver que sus esfuerzos son en vano –dijo una voz varonil y con rapidez cerré mi bata hasta el cuello esperando no mostrar nada al desconocido.

-No es de caballeros espiar a las damas –le dije ofendida.

-No es de damas salir a altas horas de la noche vestidas tan provocativamente –comentó con sarcasmo pero a la vez seductoramente.

-¿Quién… quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? –pretendí que mi voz sonara segura cuando estaba lejos de sentirme así.

-¿Serviría de algo darte mi nombre?- preguntó con burla.

-Solamente los rufianes se esconden bajo el manto de la noche para cometer sus fechorías. No es de personas decentes no hacerse presente.

Una sombra se fue acercando con pasos seguros y supe en ese instante de quien se trataba. Mis manos se aferraron a mi bata para no delatar mi nerviosismo. El colegio no estaba muy lejos pero no sabía si él me seguiría al echarme a correr. Una sonora carcajada me sacó de mis pensamientos y al voltear me sobresalté al verlo a unos pasos de mí y con el reflejo de la luna en su rostro.

-¿Sacas tus frases de novelas de amor de la biblioteca de tu madre? Jamás había escuchado frases tan cursis señorita Andley.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunté con horror haciendo a un lado sus insultos.

-Te hice una pregunta – contestó con la misma sonrisa burlona del cuarto de estudios.

-Y yo te hice otra – respondí con el coraje que su presencia y sus palabras me estaban provocando.

-No es difícil saber quién eres.

Me giré furiosa y me dirigí al colegio. Me metería en serios problemas si continuaba hablando con este patán. Su belleza me ponía nerviosa y la sensación de conocerlo me urgía a regresar a mi habitación para pensar. Una mano firme que me provocó un intenso cosquilleo detuvo mi huida.

-No es de damas dejar con la palabra en la boca a un caballero, sabes que ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos señorita pecas, ya lo verás- aseguró mientras soltaba mi abrazo.

Y eché a correr rogando que no me siguiera y que no cumpliera su amenaza.

Continuara...

**

Gracias por la espera.

Irlanda, Terry's Miracle Angel


End file.
